High School Stuck
by sawedoffsandwich
Summary: Enter a Homestuck based High School, where each chapter will be told from the point of view of a different Troll. What will become of the Students? Maybe a some romantics, drama, angst? This is my first Story on here so please review. More chapters coming soon! Rated T for the colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone Hope you enjoy my first fanfiction on this site. Reviews would be most appreciated as I really would like to upgrade

High school Stuck

Karkat Vantas

Fuck this. My name is Karkat Vantas and my life is a complete and total fucking fuck up after another. I don't want to bore your useless fucking life with every god forsaken detail how fate just fucks up every single thing that happens in my life. But this bull shit most likely takes to whole entire fucking prize for worst shit to happen to 16 year old Karkat.

Yours truly is moving with his father to his new job location. Making me have to one change fucking schools and deal with the bullshit of meeting new people all over fucking again and two have to do all the shit my use to fucking do since they split up. My father had the delight of taking my sorry ass with him to a town called Alternia, I never fucking hear of it but it's a sunny fucking place with plenty of fucking houses.

After the joy of unpacking all my shit and my dad's shit we went to the store to get all the useless crap that I need to go to school. Once I was at the store I noticed a really tall and lanky weirdo looking at me with a goofy grin on his stupid ass face. He had long messy ass hair and was wearing some sort of clown make up that made him looking more fucking stupid then he should. He also was wearing a long black shirt and some long baggy polka dotted pants. What was the word that we used for a fuckass like this? Juggacho? Clownalo? Fuck it the boy looked retarded and he wouldn't stop fucking grinning at me! I flipped him the bird and walked away to get more of things.

Once I was in the isle with calculators and other useless junk I finally found a cheap one as I reached up for it my hand hit against another's, I gave the person my famous death glare as I saw a pair of red and blue glasses looking at me. The other fucking kid glaring at me as we tugged at the package of the calculator.

The dumbass kid tried to argue with me, but looking so ridiculous as he did I still stood my ground. "Hey let go, I thaw it first." He lisped at me.

I pulled as I spoke in my grumpy tone. "Fuck you! Get your hands off! And how could you thaw it first with your stupid ass glasses?"

The boy let go as he crossed his arms, I grinned in victory before tossing MY calculator in the basket. I looked up to see the boy still standing there with his arms crossed, He had short brown hair and was wearing a long sleeved shirt with some baggy shorts.

"You're going to school here?" He asked with a cocky ass smirk.

"No shit Sherlock, now fuck off I have to keep shopping." I said as I tried to push my cart passed the interrogator.

"Heh you look like you just got here, same with me I just moved here with my family." He held out his hand to shake. "Names Sollux."

I raised my fist as I raised my middle finger to him. "Karkat, now fuck off." I then pushed passed him not giving two shits about his life or if he was going to the same lame ass school I was going to. Finally I got all the things I needed to buy as I got to get creeped the fuck out by the kid dressed literally like a fucking clown.

Finally! I made it to our apartment seeing the mess my father already fucking made I just rolled my eyes and walked into my clean room. There I threw all the shit I bought on my bed next to my Hitch poster, god I fucking love Hitch, and jumped on the bed making the bag bounce. I didn't realize how fucking tired I was as I passed the fuck out while I stared into space

My father slammed his fist on my door as I shot up realizing what time it was. I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed got my shit ready and was in my father's car in record time. Fuck being late on the first day of school, not that it mattered anyways.

I made it to the large building of my new fucking school seeing some kids walking in the large front gate. I growled knowing that my dad would just kick my ass out if I bided any more time to head out. Once I was out of the vehicle I hung my head down not wanting to talk to any fuckass around me and listen to their glee filled ass about how excited they were for the first day of school.

Not even the first step I took I was greeted by a hand that was held out inches away from my nose. "Entrance fee."

I looked up to see a girl leaning on the gate with a toothy grin, she had long black hair and dark eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow on over her eyes that was covered by glasses, she was wearing a grey patched up vest and some torn jeans. "You going to pay up or am I going to have to beat it out of yaaaaaaaa?" She said her voice annoyingly high and scratchy.

I was about to give the biggest fuck you that I did to any other girl I have in my life but something caught the girls attention. A boy with some spikey hair and in a wheelchair rolled next to me, seeming like he didn't want the bitch to notice him. Unfortunate for his sorry ass she did and walked over to him grabbing the handles on the back of his chair and started to push him.

She had a sadistic grin as she looked down at his scared and timid face as she spoke. "Hey Tavros baby, did ya miss me?"

He spoke in a sorry ass low and shy voice. "Um H-Hey Vriska…"

Finally left alone I grunted and continued my walk, great this place was filled with freaks and bullies. I'm ether going to get beaten up or annoyed to death just my fucking luck. But the fun didn't stop at just that once I got my locker combo and began to dial in my combination I was rudely knocked into by something that was shorter then me. Me being short as it is, whatever bumped into me must be a little kid or something.

I glared down at whatever the hell just hit me as I growled. "Hey watch were your fucking going!"

It was a girl, a small and young looking girl that looked up me. "Oops! Sorry mi-" Her sentence was cut off for some fucking reason as she decided to stare at me like that one weirdo clown guy. I know it's lame of my ass to say but she was kinda cute, her body was small but she curly short dirty blonde hair. She was wearing olive green shirt and a black skirt that went to her knees. She had a binder that was filled with obnoxious cat stickers on them and also had some hand drawn pictures in the plastic case.

I raised an eyebrow as I was about to say something, but like a habit was stopped as I saw a very very muscle filled boy come running down the hallway. He had long black hair and was wearing a tight black tank top and light grey shorts. He also had some glasses, that was fucking broken and had the most awkwardly straight face I had ever seen. But to top it all off is that he was sweating like a fountain.

"Nepeta I must ask that you decease running off like that." The steroid abused kid said as he looked down at the girl.

The girl snapped out of her trance of who in god knows what and opened her binder pulling out a towel and gave it to the man to wipe his body off with. Wait…. Why the fuck does she have a towel with her? Is this a fucking daily thing?

"Sorry Equius, but were going to be late fur our next class!" The girl said as she almost purred like a cat while speaking.

"Still my command still stands, No running."

She sighed as she reached for his hand and started to pull him down the hallway. "Fine fine! But lets go befur Mr. Strider gives us anofur detention!" They continued to walk down, I could of sworn that girl glanced back at me. I don't give a shit, why does she have to look at? I'm a short angry kid with handme down clothes that I get from other people.

The bell rang as I looked around for my class room, great first day and first period and I'm fucking late. Way to start off the year Karkat. I kept walking as I looked at my paper slip that had my room number but was stopped by a red and white cane on my stomach. This time I wasn't going to take any shit as I opened my mouth but stopped as my heart almost missed a beat.

The girl that had me stopped was amazing! She had medium length red straight hair that curled up at the ends with red tinted glasses on her grinning face. She had on a safety vest and some black tight pants. She gave a scratchy chuckle before she withdrew her cane.

"hehe late to class? Oh my, what should I give to this hooky player? Detention? Parking lot duty? Trash clean up?"

Okay forget what I said, I'm not getting in trouble for this bullshit cute girl or not. "Hey give me a fucking break I'm new here!"

She looked up as she laughed loudly letting it echo in the halls before she looked back down. "Hey I just messing with you kid. I know that your knew here, anyone else that has been here would know that this is the way to the cafeteria."

Great that's what I need right now is a fucking meal. She tilted her hand as she continued. "Where are you headed? I can point you in the right way."

"John Eggbert, Math" I said in a quiet tone. My cheeks a little read from embarrassing myself in front of this girl.

"Oh that's easy, go down back the way you came and take a left." I quickly turned around and started to walk as she waved to me. "Your welcome!" She yelled before letting out another chuckle, I raised up my hand but instead of the bird I waved to the girl.

After finding the class I entered to see a nerdy fucking teacher grinning ear to ear at me. He had on crooked glasses and also stupid ass hair. He gave me a seat right in between….. fuck me twice. I was seated between the asshole on the right with the two colored tinted glasses, and the stoned ass clown looking fucker on my left. I glared as I took my seat having both the two grin at me.

The teacher began his speech with rules and all the other bullshit, soon we had some free time to get to know one another. Seeing ether I could talk to and asshole then some weird fucking clown I turned to the guy with the glasses as he smiled cockily.

"So having a good day so far?" He asked resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

I sneered before I looked at the wall behind him, seeing a picture of some sort of green ghost. "Well first I was fucking greeted by a wonderful bitch with glasses in a grey coat, but she dropped husseling me for money before she went to grab some poor bastard in a wheelchair. Then I was run into by some small girl that seemed to have a obsession with cats before some jock came and snatched her away, then I was met by…" I stopped thinking that I should say what I was actually thinking about that one girl.

Sollux sighed as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "So you met Vriska, Tavros, Nepeta, and Equius. Vriska is the school bully, stay away from her if you can she can make your life hell. Tavros on the other hand is kid she pushes around, he's pretty nice and quite and wouldn't hurt a fly. Nepeta is that small girl, she's on the track and field team. She's a really fast runner and ya your right about that cat obsession. She's always guarded by the captain of the football team and star pupil of auto club Equius. All you have to worry about those two is Equius sweat, before that brute will beat you up sweet Nepeta will calm him down. Hmmm It seems that you haven't met five more I should warn you about. Aradia, she's my girlfriend don't even think about it. Then there is Eridan and Feferri, they are the rich kids. Eridan is just some snob in the drama club and tries to get with every girl in the school. While Feferri is on the cheerleading team and is really popular, I think she's the most popular in the school. And finally you have Kanaya and Terezi. Kanaya is the star student in this school who is the teachers favorites and also most likely to exceed she's alright, and Terezi is the leader of the discipline committee. It's crazy that she will always catch you even tho she's blind as a bat."

My eyes went wide with all this information, why where these group of people so fucking important? I don't fucking care it's not like I'm going to going the cheerleader squad and fucking try to get bullied by that bitch. I felt breathing on my head as I looked up only to see that freak fuckass looking down at me. He raised a hand as he gave a stoned smile.

"Hey motherfucker, aren't you gonna introduce this bro?" he said in almost a perfect stoned toned.

Sollux smirked again as he pointed at the boy. "And… this is the stoned millionaire son that for some reason is going to this school and dresses like he's going to join the circus, Gamzee."

The boy reached around as he honked my nose only fueling my rage and hatred for him. "The pleasure, is all motherfucking myne." He then honed his own nose before sitting back down. "I hope we can be all motherfucking best friends Karkat my bro. Hey you motherfucking wanna get a Faygo later? I'll buy."

Yup my life, is the definition of shit, and I got a whole fucking year of this.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Part 2 will be coming up, once I figure out who the next person I should tell the point of view from.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow! First Story and already one follow and one Review. Heh is that my ego going up? Mmmmaybe. Honestly thank you guys for the follow and review. Kind of boosted my spirits into hurrying to get this next chapter. Hope you enjoy, I'll try to hurry and get the next couple of chapters done soon. Enjoy and thanks again!**

* * *

><p><span>Sollux<span>

So listen, it's not my fault that shit went downhill in this high school before it even started, I mean yeah I love Aradia with all my heart but… damn is that cheerleader Feferi just amazing. Surely all you can understand why I'm stressing out when I'm heading to school, me and Aradia barely see each other except when school is in session and during that summer well… Better start from the beginning of this whole fuck fest. My family decided that it would be a good idea to head down to the beach for a whole fucking week, which means no computer, no games. Just sand, polluted ocean water and me getting to spend time with my spazatic brother and my tool of a dad.

Don't get me wrong it was nice to actually be able to talk to my dad when he's here but still I rather be home closer to Aradia so me and here could actually see each other this summer. I feel she is just more into her work then she is me. Getting that internship for the lead archaeologist at our local museum was a dream come true for my girl. But still that takes up almost all of her time, I really have no idea why she is so into dead shit.

Anyways so here I am at the beach finally able to get away from my family and able to sit alone. But then Fef came by and noticed that I went to the same school. Now don't get me wrong I am not "Popular" Maybe it's because I'm always fucking sarcastic all the time or that I like to hangout in the computer room ether causing havoc for the teachers later or playing some games. Either way it was kind of a surprise that the brown haired beauty came up to me and talked to me.

So she sat down with me and told me that she had a condo close here and well we talked, one thing lead to another and soon we were secretly dating. Yup and now I'm in this mess, heading to school where both Aradia and Feferi both went. Fef knows about the situation and that's why we are keeping this a secret but still I'm starting to think she wants me to break up with Aradia soon.

As I walk inside I'm greeted by a depressed looking Aradia as I sigh hoping that depression wasn't the reason that she found out. She came up to me and kissed both my cheeks before hugging me sighing. "Boyfriend. I have some good news." She said.

Usually good news was worth smiling so I sighed and patted her head. "What ith it Aradia?"

"Mr. Harley wants to take me out on a expedition to a dig site they have made overseas… I asked my mother and she said it was alright as long as I don't die. But I want to ask you before I go."

Oh shit someone pinch me right now. This is too good to be true, one of my problems leaving overseas for probably the whole school year. Where I can hang out with Feferi, without having to worry about Aradia. But I had to make this smooth, had to not raise suspicion and make it were Aradia will miss me and not worry about anything.

"Well thit Aradia, I was hoping I could thpend the thchool year with you." I said taking her hand. "But, this is your dream. Thooo I'm okay with it. Even if I'm going to be at this school all alone. And Prom is coming up this year to, thucks that your gonna miss it."

Aradia pouted and sighed I think she bought it before speaking. "I'll try my best boyfriend, to find a way to go to prom. But sadly I must leave, I still need to pack. We can still text each other just don't forget about me." She said puckering up her lips.

I had to kiss her, before smiling and hugging her tightly. "I'll never forget about you babe. Text me." I said before letting her go and watching her walk away.

Honestly I was sad. I do love Aradia very much. She is the most down to earth and non bitchy girl in this school. Really everyone else here is a total bitch, so finding a girl like her. Well it's a one in million chance. But shit I was still fucking relieved that I didn't have to worry about that shit.

Hey don't judge me. I really am not a player I just… well I can't make up my fucking mind. Aradia is never there for me. I love her yeah but at the same time when people drift apart it's hard to keep that love at full force. But Feferi I feel about the same with her, I could possibly fall for this popular happy girl but at the same time her also wanting us to be a secret is a little sketchy. Was she also doing a double relationship or maybe she understands my situation. Either way I rather not think about my love life at the moment I had something so much better.

As I got into my class I saw the door opened wondering who could possibly be late, Gamzee was already here surprising he wasn't out doing god knows what. I really try to avoid hanging out with him the much I can. But to my delight it was that douche brat that I had the pleasure of meeting at the store. I smirked once he took the seat next to me as I leaned over and smiled as Gamzee seemed to have taken a liking to him as well. Oh this was going to be fun.

After talking to the grump and telling him all about this high school we decided to all have lunch together me, the new kid named Karkat, and Gamzee who just kind of laid down in the grass which we decided to eat alone outside. I packed a simple lunch, two sliced of Peanut butter and honey sandwiches, with some Honey oats, and two waters. Karkat pulled out his lunch as he had just a bologna sandwich with what seemed to be a sports bottle. He must be a little tight on cash or something. While Gamzee had one of his weird ass pies and bottles upon bottles of that faygo crap.

"So not that I give two shits or anything. But why in the flying fuck are you two so into my sorry ass? I really have nothing fucking special about me other then I'm new to this school." Karkat said as I smirked and fixed my glasses.

"Color me interested, you theem like you don't care about a lot of things. But I know for a fact that people like you care about other things. Like maybe one of the girls here?" I teased as he soon glared and flipped me off. "Heh well I just rather thpend time with thomeone that's not a hipster or thome thit."

"I just find you, so motherfucking magical. Like you can hate a world with some many motherfucking miracles… that there is a true motherfucking miracle in itself." Gamzee said as he turned his head to look at us his pie smeared all over his lips and clown make up. He then looked at me and smirked giving me a bad feeling. "Although I'm up and surprised that you rather spend time with us and not Fef-"

My eyes shoot open as I lung forward and cover his pie mouth feeling the sticky pie all over my hands. Even with a sticky palm I couldn't let him finish that sentence as I didn't trust him or the new kid. I leaned and whispered to him. "How the hell, never mind. What will it take to keep your mouth thut?"

He gave an almost evil and sly grin before speaking. "Go to my party tonight." He said before looking up and looking at the bewildered Karkat. "You're invited to motherfucker. Invite any motherfucker you want."

I rolled my eyes under my glasses before speaking backing up, I hated his parties they always got out of hand. Yet they were fun even inside his giant mansion. His parents are never around so he really has the place to himself. "Fine deal, you psychotic clown."

Karkat glared at Gamzee as he opened his mouth. "Why in the flying fuck would I ever want to go to one of your parties? I bet there are just going to be fucking asshole clowns running around on god forsaken unicycles honking the shit for noise horns and doing all sorts of piss poor, over the seas counterfeit, make all your fucking teeth fall out drugs? Thanks but-"

"There's going to be a motherfucking three to one girl boy ration bro. I'm pretty sure Terezi and her friends are going to be there." He said.

I could of sworn I saw a blush on Karkat's face as he looked away from the clown speaking with a lot of anger built up. "Fine fuck it, I'll go. Just don't fucking roofie me and try to put on that disgusting make up fuckass."

Gamzee smiled and laid down spreading out on the grass. "Awww yeah…. All my motherfucking friends are coming. This party is going to be the most motherfucking best out of all of them."

Feeling a little uneasy about this party Gamzee was planning I simply sighed and shook my head looking at him. I had no choice, it was ether go to his party or let Aradia find out I was screwing around. I knew that this was going to end badly so I had to make a choice. But later it's not like Aradia could watch what I was doing in school she was probably already at the airport ready to take off.

"Um excuse me. But I need to command Sollux to come with me. I um have the most extreme and urgent news to show him." Hearing a very deep and serious tone I looked up.

Sweating his ass off was the muscle freak of the school Equius straight face and standing in front of all of us. I sighed knowing it was probably something technology related since we are both kind of the school's tech savvy people. Him with more Engineering while I was more about computers.

I got up and dusted myself off. "Thee you guys later. I'm going to thee what this jock needs." I said as I followed Equius inside the school once again.

"Get the fuck off me you sack of useless shit! I don't want to drink you disgusting faygo ass drink!" was the last thing I heard before entering the double doors.

We soon arrived at the AV Lab as I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. "Alright Equius what the hell do you wa-." My heart stopped as I looked inside the room.

Inside was a four wheeled machine holding a long pole connecting a screen and camera, this machine was used for kids that were bed ridden and didn't want to miss and school work. The camera was used for the kid to see while the screen was used to let the people see the person.

And inside the screen was the smiling Aradia waving at me. My heart hitting the lowest point of me as I was starting a cold sweat, not as much as Equius was sweating right now.

"Hello Sollux! Isn't this great I wanted to surprise you with this, I can control this thing with my phone or my laptop while I'm away. So it's like I never left, and I decided to spend a lot more time with you since I feel bad for leaving you home. Isn't this great! I can show you all the neat dead things I dug up!" Aradia said bouncing in her seat.

I gulped and replied. "Tttthhhhhhhiiiiiiiittttttt…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh thnap! Sollux is in a pickle, what will he do about his love triangle? What will Aradia dig up first her cheating boyfriend or something dead? Will Karkat be able to stomach more of Gamzee? meh probaly. Thanks for reading Chapter 3 coming soooooonish<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Three Favs and Three follows? Everything is all about the 3! So without further hesitation here is Chapter 3. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the Favs and Follows. As my first fan fic on this site I have to say I am having a blast writing these. Also sorry if I'm not going by blood color but I have a story line I kind of want to stick to. Sorry ;-; again but I promise that towards the end I will want reviews saying how you guys want it to end. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Nepeta<p>

Today was an extra special day, purhaps one of the most special days that I evfur have in a while. First thing was I got that very lazy and silly kitty Gamzee purmission to go this super awesome party. Second I got Equius's purmission to go as well, since well he usually nevfur gets invited to parties. But since he got invited to this one he was excited even through his tough and STRONG exterior I knew he was smiling and a giddy as a kitty with a new ball of yarn to play around with.

The third thing I'm super duper excited about is that I get to update my shipping wall we have a cute new kitty! Wait I didn't mean to say cute I meant like he um, he was um. Anyways I guess that I might have a tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tinyyyyyy crush on him. So um I guess I have a new OTP for my wall. BUT also I get to draw Aradia as a weird robot now since well Equius that silly pants hooked her up with a cool little cart… thing. My paws are crossed to steal her heart one day! It's on my top list on my wall!

And finally last but not least Terezi asked me to come over and get ready with her, Kanaya, and Vriskers for the party tonight. I always love going over to Terezi's house, we always have the funniest RP's there and with two other people we could have a group RP! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited!

Not being able to hold still in my art class at the news the teacher actually had to come ovfur and calm me down since well I was getting paint efurrywhere. After I apologized the art teacher let me finish. The art teacher was nice though. She seemed to have the same interests as kitties as I am and she also tells me my finger painting pieces are one of the best she seen in her life.

I'm really not all that great, people think I'm weird. Maybe it's because I'm a little into cats, or that I follow couples around with my sketch pad. Or maybe it's because I talk in cat puns, where I don't think they should judge me for since Feferri talks in fish puns all the time. OH! I should ask that silly fish if she is going to the party tonight maybe Terezi will ask her to come over.

Although I think she might be busy with Eridan, ugh that disgusting pig. I mean really will he evfur learn that I'm just not interested and maybe he could stop hitting on everything with two legs he could actually find someone. Feferi so deserves someone better.

Kind of like my Equius, a lot of people don't like him due to the face maybe he is a jock that doesn't really make that many friends. Or that he comes onto the scene a little too strongly, or the fact that he sweats like crazy. But as me I can't let anyone really be alone, it would just make my shipping wall so sad. So in grade school I asked him to be my friend and well we became best friends ever since.

Ah I'm getting way to off track now where was I? Oh yes my purfect day! As I finish up art class I quickly get my things packed into my bag and wash my hands off, today I painted a picture of the new kid although I'll leave it faceless for now. So no one can recognize him until I take it home and finish it.

Almost like a sign from up above, the first person I saw walking out was indeed that grumpy looking cute, handsome… um new kid. He was being followed by that silly kitty Gamzee, whom I find pretty fun to talk to. I stood there like a complete fool blushing and looking at him. Oh how I wanted to say hi and introduce myself but my legs froze and I just gulped. I never knew someone could have such a big crush in just seeing him. But it was true I think that it's safe to keep a secret that evfurry time I see him my tummy feels like I have butterflies.

But as a cowardly kitty I quickly went the other way towards the track fur my after school activities looking back to watch the boy walking. Gosh he had a great booty, imagine the tail on that cat.

As I was changing I checked my phone seeing I got one message from Equius as I opened and read. "D - Nepeta you must e%cuse me from picking you up from your track and field practice. Some other things are commanding me to turn my attention elsewhere. You will forgive me."

I rolled my eyes and texted he back saying it was okay and I was going to Terezi's place anyways. Howevfur I decided to turn off my phone befur he could call me or text me telling me I couldn't beclawse I wouldn't let his bossy rules ruin my purrfect day.

Track wasn't long, as the coach only pulled me to the side telling me that I had been chosen once again to be anchor fur the relay and the bus schedule fur the traveling team this season. I loved to run I always pretended I was chasing down some sort of prey. Being a natural athlete was some sort of gift I guess for running around the woods my whole life.

After I showered and changed I walked to the front gates of the school seeing that Terezi, Vriskers, and Kanaya all were waiting for me at the front. My face beamed with happiness as I quickly ran to them jumping up and landing in front of them.

"Wow you guys all waited fur me?" I asked the three.

Terezi gave off her toothy grin under her red shades, gosh I hoped one day I could be as cool as her, and pointed at an angry looking Vriskers. "Well we decided to stick around since we had to wait for Vriska to get out of detention. Put there by yours truly."

"I just don't understand what I did wrong to Tav. I simply was pushing him and you gave me a detention." Vriskers said, she was pretty nice if she wanted to be. But her mean spirit kind of scared me. I always felt like maybe one day she could actually turn around and start picking on me. I was the smallest one of the group but thankfully both Terezi and Kanaya were here.

"Yes but I doubt pushing Tavros into the janitorial closet doesn't abide to your good intentions." Kanaya said defending poor Tavros. She was so noble. I always love talking with her as her voice was like a elegant lioness speaking to a young peer. Although we were the same age. Hehe but my OTP for Kanaya was one of the teachers, the English teacher to in fact. So scandalous and forbidden yet I know it will sail one day.

"Ugh I have noooooooo idea why I agreed to come with you morons. I have way better things to do before this stupid party." Vrisker's said as we all began to walk. I simply walked while Kanaya pulled out her pocket mirror to make sure her make up wasn't messed up from school. Terezi spinning her cane around as she walked.

"Because you have no friends? Because we are the only girls that can stomach you? Because-"

"Okay I get it!" Vrisker's yelled interrupting Terezi's reasons. We all began to giggle at the outburst and soon where on a bus towards the outskirts of the city. Me and Terezi both kind of lived in the same area, towards more the woods that surrounded our fair city. Although her house was like ten times bigger than my small cabin of a home.

We arrived to a large two story home with large trees surrounding the home, in a couple of the trees laid some tree forts that I remember Terezi and her mother building those inviting me over to play in the forts and pretending to be a great lioness in the trees. Her family was so cool, her sister, her lawyer mother… all so cool!

Once we got inside settled down we were already shoulder deep in a good RP, we were in our pajamas as we all decided after the party we would come back here and spend the night Since Terezi's mom was okay with it. Kanaya however was simply busy going through her magazines that she had brought over trying to find inspirations for our hair while the rest of us all Role played.

"The mighty Dragon stood above the land scanning mightily over the landscape to see where her next meal would lay. Soon she sees a tasty lioness laying lazily on the grassy valley below." Terezi said as she stood on her bed looking down at me as I lay on the ground.

"The sleepy lioness laid feeling oh so tired as she spent her whole day hunting for meals, she was unaware of the dragon soaring above her ready to make her next meal. It was purobaly beclaws of the fresh blood on her lips and claws that fed the might dragon hunger." I said wondering where Vriska was hiding.

"The mighty raised her mighty snout and soon dove in as she opened her talons up to scoop up her prey. Her might wings not wavering as she was going to grab her prey without any mess ups or a knee to the boob." Terezi said as she jumped off her bed landing next to me and wrapping me up in a hug as I giggled.

"Ah! I mean the lioness screamed ah let me go! As she was caught in the dragons mighty talons."

Soon I felt something wrap around me and Terezi a rope as my eyes grow wide Vriska standing above us wrapping a rope around me and Terezi so we could move. "hehehehehehehehe the cunning spideress spoke as her prey fell for her trap, not only did her small little lioness fall for her trap but the big clumsy dragon also fell for it. Oh this spideress will have a feast tonight."

I could hear Terezi growl and soon squirm free grabbing the rope and wrapping it around Vriska making her fall on use as the two began to wrestle around with me under them. Soon getting caught in all sorts of knots and ties.

"The mighty dragon is not clumsy! The mighty dragon knew about this dumbass trap that idiotic spider laid and is now using her own web against her."

"If the dragon had any sort of brain cells she would understand the spiders couldn't get trapped in their own web!"

"The mighty dragon finds the lack of Role Play in that quite furryiating."

"The spideress is about to slap a fucking dragon!"

"Bring it bitch!"

The tussle was cut short as we were all wrapped in the wrope my whole body tied up as I frowned and looked at Kanaya whom was standing over us folding her arms over her chest. She was tapping her foot before sighing shaking her head pointing at me as they were both sitting and wrestling on top of me.

"Now look at what your feuding is doing to poor Nepeta, decease this fighting at once and sit down. I have acquired the inspiration for our hair and our facial makeup for tonight. But since you to ruffians want to fight and harm others in the process then you will both be moved to last after Nepeta."

The two quickly got off me as if being scolded by their mother and both said sorry to me untying me. I giggled and shrugged hugging both of them. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me this lioness is tough! She can handle anything."

I said before hurrying to the seat that Kanaya stood behind, she quickly began to brush my messy hair frowning at how much knots I had in my locks.

"Hehe oh yeah Nepeta you can handle anything. Except when Equius calls then you hide like a scared little kitty." Terezi said as she sat on her bed fixing her glasses as Vriska leaned on the bed watching as Kanaya worked.

"Yeah when are you finally going to marry him? You two are always together and people at school all think you're a couple." Vrisker's said as I looked at her blushed frowning.

"No no, me and Equius are just friends. Besides him and Aradia are going to get together I'm pawsotively sure about it." I said with a small smile knowing that my wall was nefur wrong. "But what about you Vriskers? I thought Tavros and Gamzee had something special, the way he is always smiling around him."

"Yeah are you chasing something that is on the side of the tracks Vriska?" Terezi asked laying on her stomach turning the attention to the long haired trouble maker.

Vrisker's moved around blushing a little before sighing. "I don't have feelings for that wimp. He needs to man up before I even think about getting close to him. And Gamzee? Me worried about that clown please, I should be more worried about Eridan then him."

We all began to laugh even Kanaya giggled that before she looked up and spoke towards Terezi. "Well I must inquire to what Terezi has been up to in the relationship category. It's no mystery that you have admires among the school but You seem to show little to know interest. Or perhaps I'm mistaken has Terezi found someone?"

Terezi gave her toothy grin as she sat up and nodded holding her legs to her chest as she spoke in a soft cackle of her laugh. "Oh well actually I did find a boy pretty cute, even passed his grumpy ass greeting."

Oh how exciting Terezi had found someone cute! I can update my shipping wall when I get home. Everyone in the room all turned the attention to the grinning girl as she grinned. Vriska even got on her knees to get closer to Terezi.

"Well who is it? Please don't tell me you have a crush on Dave again, we don't need that teacher student drama again." Vriskers said as she looked at Terezi whom shook her head.

"Hehe no no, it's the new kid I found out today his name is Karkat. I heard he was going to be at the party tonight I'm going to see if I can make those pale white cheeks blush even more!" she said letting out her cackle once more.

Everyone in the room began to giggle at the joke, all except fur me. I simply sat there in shock feeling my stomach butterfly turn into sludge. My eyes looking at the Terezi as time almost stopped for me. Terezi like the new kid as well? And she found out his name before me, and even made him blush? But I wanted to see that, I wanted to know his name.

I wanted to just cry right now not even knowing why since I only just met Karkat, even if you can count that meeting him. But I masked the pain that one of my best friends gave me with a smile and giggle. But something gave me a spark of hope, I heard Terezi mentioning that Karkat was going to be at the party. That could be my chance to win his heart, I feel bad for doing this to Terezi but… now I know fur sure.

The boy that I haven't even talked to, the boy that I didn't even know his name until a couple seconds ago stole my heart…. I was in love with Karkat and I'm not going to let Terezi steal him from me. Tonight will be the first step to win his heart and make him mine.

My purfect day. Falling in love for the first time, I just hope that Terezi and I can still be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Two best friends going after the same guy? Will Terezi mightily swoop up Karkat from Nepeta? Or will the Rogue of Hearts be able to steal Karkat's heart? NEXT CHAPTER Gamzee, let's find out what this motherfucker is all about. How will his super fucking chill party end up? A total disaster or a whole motherfucking miracle. :o) Honk.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Whoooooooooo back from the dead. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Had a little crazy thing going on, kind of reminds us all we are all human. Enough of this deep shit. this is all what you have been waiting for, Chapter 4! I'll try to be better with my posts, I have another idea for a homestuck Fanfic that I want to start on... well a couple... but thank you guys so so much for supporting me and fav, following yadda yadda yadda read dammit!**

* * *

><p>Gamzee<p>

Haha hey all you motherfucking brothers and sisters out there. I think you know who I am but if none of you swell friends and homies don't know whom I motherfucking am I'm Gamzee. Some call me that guy that is all like, high and stoned all the time that has so much money from his parent why does he dress like a slob. And other people call me a motherfucking freak. Which is cool since we are all entitled to our opinion. But for real talk, right now my party. Well I usually like to have a very chill motherfucking party but this party was not so chill. A lot of shit happened that ruined a lot of my friend's mood. And I felt well, pretty motherfucking bad about it. It's hard to put my finger on it, but high school is all about the drama. Sure a older motherfucker is up in front of the room saying shit that I really don't understand. But somehow I pass all my classes, maybes it's because they are all afraid of my dad or me… Heh I don't know why thou :o) Honk.

Oh shit I'm getting all, motherfucking off topic. Well the party started well, I was able to talk my new best friend into coming over and helping me out with setting up for the party. We were in the living room all being chill and all when my best friend Karkat said.

"Gamzee why the fuck do you have so many horns around your giant ass mansion of a house. I mean seriously do you just leave a fucking horn trail where ever you go so you don't get lost in the wide vastness of your over compensating house you fucking have?"

Heh I love when my best friend gets mad for no reason. It's like showing how the world could just change as if some miraculous force is in charge. "Nah man, Horns are just my favorite thing to play with when I'm all motherfucking board."

"Ugh, why don't you go learn a thing or two from you fucking parents? They should have something to teach you right?"

That, kind of saddened me. I looked to the ground as I think Karkat noticed that what he said kind of hurt my motherfucking feelings.

"Shit, fuck. I'm sorry Gamzee… I didn't know" Karkat said.

I smiled to reassure him and chuckled shaking my head and looking up. "Oh it's cool man. Not your fault that my dad is all busy with stuff. That he can't come by and visit a motherfucker whenever. NOT EVEN ON HIS FUCKING BIRTHDAY. LIKE WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SHIT IS THAT!? OH WELL THIS MOTHERFUCKER BE ALL HAPPY AND CHILL. BRO LET ME TELL HO-"

I soon felt a hand to stop my rage induced tangent on my cheek as Look and saw Karkat's worried face. Damn, it happened again. Sometimes when I um, don't take my meds I get a little too angry. I guess I get it from my dad, you see I'm the son of a mob boss. Well one of them, it's kind of strange when you think about it, that me being so chill is a song to such a ruthless motherfucker as him. But I have to hide that from everyone, no one can know where all my money comes from. Well that's what my dad said.

I grabbed Karkat's hand and smiled lowering it off my cheek as I smiled. "Heh sorry about that bro. Just sometime family stress just gets to a motherfucker ya know? Heh but here let's set up for this party, are you excited as this motherfucker?"

We began to clean my home, moving all my stuff into my chill room. Karkat seemed to be relieved when her started to clean, like he liked to keep things tidy. Heh weird I just place things wherever they motherfucking want to be, who am I to tell where they can and can't go?

"To be perfectly honest, and even if it sounds like I'm just some fucking loser with no friends. I am kinda in the slightest happy to be invited to this party. Even if you claim to adopt me as your best friend which I'm pretty sure that your just trying to play a prank on me, but I really think you to fucking high to even think of anything. So there yes I'm excited to actually talk to more people then you and the other asshole Sollux."

"Heh aww thanks bro, I would never trick you. That's just not motherfucking cool. You going to talk to any sisters? Maybe get a little motherfucking close on the bed?"

Karkat looked at me some disgust. I simply stood there and smiled. Hey a motherfucker could tease once in a while. "Ugh what in the flying fuck do you have going in that make up covered head of yours? Of course I'm not after a one night stand like a douchebag that has no control over his brain."

"Aw come on bro. There's got to be someone you're after, heh as for me. A sis isn't really my thing, I got my eye on a bro." I said, this motherfucker was my best friend. It wouldn't be right to not let him in on my most motherfucking personal affairs.

Karkat turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow. "Your gay? I mean that fine, I don't fucking judge like… ugh erm Who?"

I smirked and remembered the motherfucker that usually is the cause of my smile. I turned my head and rubbed my messy long hair speaking in well a more shy and subtle tone. "Heh well his name is Tavros. He has this Mohawk and well he rolls around in a wheelchair, which I think is pretty motherfucking cool that he doesn't care what people say or stare. Me and him rap together sometimes online. But heh I think him and Vriska are a thing."

"Listen Gamzee, I know I sound like a fucking fool but you should just try your luck. I know I should be the last person to give relationship advice but, you seem like a nice guy. And well I think I only met that guy for like a second before that bitch rolled him away. Or maybe I just saw him. But you will never fucking know until you try."

That actually made me feel a little better. Wow I knew I picked a good best friend, he really actually was a good motivational speaker. :o)

"Well thanks bro. Hey what about you thou. Hmmm let this motherfucker use his brain to guess… Oh I got one! Nepsis, I saw you two bump into each other. She seemed to be digging your shit hardcore."

Karkat blushed but didn't smile as he looked down at the table he was cleaning and sighed shaking his head. "Yeah I got like no words in to talk to her. And what are you saying that she just fucking fell head over heels for me in that second? Yeah fuck you, look at me. I'm a short grumpy, pale asshole that's voice sounds like a dog chewed up and shit out."

"Oh shit, heh get it? Honk :o)"

"Fuck you."

"Well then what about… ugh shit. I really don't know any other motherfucking girl that I saw you with. I guess you and Terezi might be cool together. She kind of has a rough voice, like I don't motherfucking know this party is all about chilling with each other. Peace and harmony and shit."

Karkat blush still remained on his face as I simply starred at him. I could of sworn he said Terezi's name but… that could mean trouble between us. Not that I'm dating Terezi but well… we have this thing going on. Like I guess a motherfucker could say friends with benefits. We would just show up and well, one thing would end up to another motherfucking thing. But if my bro had feelings for her then I would defiantly call it off. Just that I really don't know how Terezi or Karkat would feel about that… but that's saying that this motherfucker actually felt something for Terezi.

Soon we were all up and finished the area of the party cleaned and prepped, balloons floated around as the music was ready to be played. I looked at Karkat whom shook his head when I showed him all the booze I had, heh it was going to motherfucking fun here. I wondered how my best bro would be like drunk.

After a couple hours and a couple rounds of playing some video games with my best bud the people started to arrive. I forgot how many motherfuckers I invited but damn, this place was packed. Everyone was dancing to the music having a grand old motherfucking time.

I decided to take my drink and see what everyone was doing, you know kind of get the most out of my party. I walked over towards the kitchen where I got to see Kanaya talking to some other girls. Probably about fashion and shit, she was so good at looking the best. Although I'm pretty sure she hated me, since well. Let's face it, this motherfucker wasn't the best dressed.

So yeah I walked the other way not wanting any real drama to appear at my party. ELE, ya know bro? everybody just love Every motherfucker. But as if she was there to ruin my idea of a nice night Vriska was there smiling and holding onto funnel and a bottle of vodka. Scared little Tavros sitting there looking up at her with fear.

"Come on Taaaaaaaavros! This is for bagasse's if you can't chug a whole bottle to yourself then why call yourself a man."

"Um, I don't think you're supposed to chug straight vodka though…" Tavros said as he was kind of cornered with the girl.

"Pfft says who? No one, now come on open up!" Vriska said taking another step closer.

Like a motherfucking hero I swooped in and grabbed ahold of Tavros's chair and smiled at them. "Hey, I think all of us motherfuckers had enough for a little while. The night is still young and so many more miracles can happen. So I think me and Tavros will step outside and do some sick rhymes."

Tavros looked relieved as I pulled him away from a very angry and frowning Vriska, but I really didn't care. Maybe this night would be me and Tavbro's chance to do that bonding. Once we were outside looking at the sea from my porch I handed him a beer and sat down next to him on my bench smiling.

"Simple motherfucking magic."

"Heh yeah…. Thanks Gamzee for um, helping me back there."

"Aww no sweat Tavbro, but you shouldn't let people motherfucking treat you like that. Sometimes you need to standup for yourself…oops heh sorry."

He shook his head and chuckled, his weak and timid voice speaking softly. "Well she's not that bad, I mean. Well she can be really pushy and well she picks on a lot of people. But you just got to get to know her Gamzee, like you. People think you are weird, but I really know that your are really really cool. Um… well I guess what I'm trying to say is."

This is it, this is the motherfucking part where me and Tavros kiss and pure fucking miracles happen. I set down my beer and get my lips ready. As I hear the words come out Tavros's mouth.

"well um what I'm trying to say is that your, like my one of my best friends Gamzee so thanks."

Well, I guess that wasn't what I was hoping for. But I didn't let that ruin me, I mean sure this motherfucker had been FUCKING TEASING MY FUCKING HEART! LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF TOY FOR A FOOL TO PLAY WITH!

Damn sorry. But I really was a little hurt, although hey… I still had Terez…. Shit… I better see how that whole thing is going soon. "Well Tavbro… It's been sick and all but if you would save a rap for me towards the end we can just… motherfucking sit back and rap. Sound good? :o)"

"Heh sure Gamzee, um I'm going to find Vriska. She's probably causing trouble."

I smiled and helped him inside before the two of us parted ways. Soon on another mission secret covert spy shit. I started to check corners not finding anything that I could actually see my sights on. Although I did see Sollux being followed what I thought looked like a TV. Heh maybe I shouldn't of drinked that much. Oh well I can handle my liquor.

Sollux looked as if he was trying to lose the TV but well that wasn't my priority was… I turned around feeling a tug on my shirt and looking down at Nepsis. She was looking pretty cute, her hair was still frilled out on the bottom and she was in some shorts that I could tell that Equius really didn't approve of. She seemed to be swaying side to side probably drank a little too much. Heh must be hard to be that small and drinking like she usually does at my parties.

"Gamzeeeee *hic* silly kitty Gamzee… I need to find *hic* I need…" She soon got on her tip toes and waved for me to get lower so she could whisper something in my ear. "I need to flind *hic* Karkitty. I neeeedd, to show him something"

"Heh Karkitty, that's adorable Nepsis." I said ruffling her hair as I looked up seeing a frowning Equius who shook his head.

"Nepeta, please stop bothering the host of this party. And I thought I commanded you to stop drinking…"

Nepeta frowned and turned around glaring at him as she pointed and poked his nose. "Listens to me grumpy puss. You *hic* got to lighten up. I'mmmm, I'm not that drunk. You haven't had anything to drink! Whysh don't mews fiiind Aradia Screen… And go makes out with it hehe. I'm going to find… erm someone."

Heh I kind of like Nepeta like this, usually she is held back but this way she lets all of her cuteness out. Equius… I wonder how that motherfucker would be drunk.

"Fine, not that you are commanding me. Because you shouldn't be, I'm stronger, and taller then you. But I need to um, make sure that Aradia's mobile screen is properly functioning. Who knows what ruffian has been doing with her." And with that, the muscular man ran off.

Man I wish I was that large and in charge. I could like, impress anyone and be so motherfucking helpful. Not saying Equius isn't helpful, just wish I had his muscles. I looked where Nepeta was and blinked I could of sworn that she was right here a second ago. Heh oh well time to continue my search.

As I look more and more I end up at the dance floor seeing all my happy motherfuckers dancing but one motherfucker simply sitting looking annoyed. Eridan saw me and waved me over huffing. Our parents knew each other and well he was okay, sometimes.

"What's up motherfucker?" I asked standing next to him as he was sitting.

"Gamzee, have you seen wwhere Fef went? This party is lame and I wwant to leave."

Geez, I guess my party failed. What a motherfucking let down. "Um no, I can't say I have. Um why do you want to go home?"

"Cause, wwell… ugh I don't know. Just that, well I'm kind lonely no one has asked me to dance."

"Why don't you like, motherfucking ask someone?"

"Wwhat like some commoner? You should know Gamzee people of our status don't just ask, wwe go by wwhat feels right."

I rubbed the back of my head and looked at him. "Well shit. I don't know how to make your experience better. I mean I'll dance with you later if that will-"

"Really you will dance with me?!" Eridan said looking up at me.

I had to take a step back as I simply gulped and nodded. "Um heh, why the motherfuck not? But I need to go do something."

Eridan smiled and sat back nodding and waving me off. I smiled and bounced out of there walking and wandering all over my crib trying to find that sis of mine. As well as my best friend. I looked around and saw Equius holding a beer nervously in front of that TV screen. it was as if he was afraid of it. Soon I saw him chugging the whole thing and crushing the can completely in his hand as the crowd erupted around him in cheer. Handing him more and more beers. Well that was a surprise. I never knew that Equius could motherfucking be the life of a party.

After what seemed to be a motherfucking hour I finally went upstairs to the bedrooms, wandering around and seeing if well… that my best friend was doing the Sloppy makeouts with Terezi. Once I reached one bedroom I cracked open the door seeing not Terezi and Karkat. But well, oh what is this…

A very large smirk appeared on my face as I saw the princess of the school Feferi kissing Sollux, both sitting on the bed holding each other and kissing each other with what seemed with some passion. Well I guess I found Feferi. I slowly closed the door blinking a couple times to make sure my think sponge was seeing right.

I decided to leave what was behind door number one alone and walked around some more upstairs. Soon I ended up in my bedroom deciding that maybe I could recharge my batteries, I walked into my walk in closet and opened my small drawer pulling out my bong. He door was opened to my room and the closet door was ever so slightly cracked as I lit up the bowl. Ah pure fucking miracles, after my hit I put away my secret stash and was about to leave. But soon someone came crashing into my room.

Peeking through the crack I saw Karkat panting and looking around.

"Fuck! Does he even clean in here as well! There's so much shit!" He yelled looking around as if he was looking for a place to hide.

"Hehehehe He's in here Nepeta ~ I can smell him." I heard what seemed to be Terezi's voice as I saw bother Terezi and Nepeta walking into my room and shutting the door behind them. Nepeta on all fours as if she was going to drunk pounce as Terezi was holding onto a broom stick tapping it over her shoulder. Karkat gulped and backed away to the foot of my bed looking frightened.

"AC looks at *hic* their purrey, seeing as they trapped him" Nepeta said in her roleplaying voice, a voice I heard multiple times.

"The mighty Dragon, hehehe, the mighty Dragon also notices that their prey is stuck. No one else but that tardy crab from before. Who she must admit is pretty appetizing. She looks at her lioness comrade and says don't you agree?" Terezi said.

Nepeta nodded her head as she crawled on all fours towards Karkat as if stalking him. "Okay what the flying fuck are you psychos doing? I don't want any part of your dumbass Roleplaying, and I have no fucking idea why you two started to chase me!" He said soon Terezi and Nepeta both tackled him onto my bed.

I gulped and couldn't help but watch, wanting to know more of this motherfucking situation that was all happening before me. The two girls pinned Karkat down and smirked, Karkat seemed to struggle as Terezi leaned down and licked up his neck and to his cheek. Wow motherfucking erotic up in this bitch.

"Mmmm says the mighty dragon as she tastes her prey. You need to try some of this she tells her comrade."

"But *hic* of course." Nepeta said as she leaned down as well taking a small bite on Karkat's neck. A large blush could be seen on Karkat's face as she glared and struggled more.

"God dammit this isn't funny! Let me go you Autistic Cat girl! And you annoying ass Dragon Bi-" He was stopped by well, Terezi's lips. Terezi was now kissing Karkat deeply holding his face to keep his still while Karkat's eyes were huge.

Once they broke the kiss I almost could see jealousy in Nepeta's face as she took Karkat's face and turned him towards her kissing him this time. I never knew that a motherfucker could get that red but Karkat was sure red after kissing both girls, although Nepeta was holding him into the kiss for a while before finally letting go and taking a breath.

Karkat blinked as I think he was lost of words as the two sat on both of his sides looking down at him with a soft smile. Dammit, this motherfucker has it. Everything a guy dreams, Terezi a sexy funny idol. And Nepeta a cute, adorable track star. Two girls any guy would motherfucking be lucky to have and my best bro has both of them… oh all he has to do is seal the deal.

"uh um… I um.. I have to go!" Karkat said slipping from under them and leaving my room. Well so much for a miracle of a moment. Terezi and Nepeta both looked befuddled as they sat there blinking at the door. They both frowned and sighed getting up and looking at each other.

"AC thinks um we should find Kanaya and head home… AC feels… like a bad kitty for doing that…" Nepeta said lowering her head.

Terezi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the mighty dragon says… I am getting a little tired.. I'll call my mom she will pick us up…"

Huh, well there goes all my motherfucking plans. As the two leave my room I step out looking at my bed with a slight frown. I wondered what was going through my best bro's mind…

The night went on pretty plain, I dance with Eridan whom was getting a little to close for comfort. But still I made the motherfucker happy. Sollux disappeared with Feferi which I think I'll find them later in the morning heh. Equius turned into the life of the party, doing shots, pushups with girls on his back, and just being totally not Equius. I wonder how much this motherfucker will remember. Vriska had to leave with Terezi and Nepeta, along with Kanaya. So with the luck for me it ended up with me and Tavros laying on the ground rapping.

"And um, even if your mean one day will turn green, with greed so don't bite the hand that feeds."

"Heh that was pretty good Tavbro." I said looking at him at my side.

"Thanks Gamzee, um so how did your party end up tonight?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling where Equius tank top was tossed up for the night. "I think it wasn't that great… I kind of feel like it could of ended better for some of my friends…"

"Do you mean how Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya all leaving for some reason?"

I nodded letting out a sigh, I didn't wasn't any of my friends to be said, that's why this party was a motherfucking disaster. I simply laid there sighing. "Yeah…"

"Well Vriska texted me saying that they were both pretty drunk, and that Nepeta and Terezi weren't talking to each other for some reason. I'm sure it's nothing Gamzee… um thank you for inviting me. I really had fun."

I smiled and looked over to him reaching over and patting the top of his head, I could see a faint blush appear on his cheek as I chuckled. "No problem Tavbro, your welcome here anytime."

Once I said that he scooted closer to me and pressed his head into my side letting out a happy sigh. Now it was this motherfucker's turn to blush as I looked down at him smiling. I softly held him close to me closing my eyes. Well this night actually turned into a miracle after all. I just hope my best bro is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah this was a long one. Yup also got a little steamy in the bedroom, maybe got to change this rating to M for all the sauce in this chapter. You need to cool down? Need some cold shower on that body? Hm? Calm down there. Because I ended this on a GamxTav Ship, your welcome... but will this ship sail or sink? Find out soon~ Next chapter... meh who ever I feel like doing...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Welp. I did it. I hit the double digits for followers and all I have to say is... Thank you ;-;. you guys are awesome really I only thought of this story of being a one shot and then slowly dying in corner. But you guys have kept this gravy train running! Double digits! Like whaaaaaat, that's a whole team I got that likes my story enough they want to know what happens next. Some people might say "Bleh Sawedoffsandwich it's not that much." But really it is, thank you guys so much. And a special shout out to the reviews for being so nice and keep me inspired! Thank you guys so so so so so much. And Enjoy chapter 5 my Darlings 3... what? To Creepy?**

* * *

><p>Terezi<p>

Shit. That is what I feel like right now. Utter and horrible shit, my sponge is aching and pounding in my head while my whole body feels as if it got hit with a truck. I awoke in my room looking around at still sleeping bitches probably all feeling as shitty as me, well probably not Kanaya whom actually was on my bed sleeping and managed to change clothes. I kind of think she was the one that was able to get me in my room when my mother drove us home.

My mother is pretty cool about all of this, she knows that kids party and have fun. Even if she is working for well the law she drives us to parties and picks us up. She always says it's better than going home with a mistake. Which is pretty cool : )

Although I think I did make a mistake as soon as I looked at the sleeping Nepeta, I had to admit that I did remember pinning that boy down and kissing him was actually me trying to claim him. But Nepeta, well shit she is one of my best friends, and I can tell she really likes him. But, a guy that adorably angry all the time is hard to come by… maybe me and Nep can talk it out later.

As I get to my foot and stretch out my sore aching muscles I hear movement behind me, Vriska. He she was actually alright at the party, we'll all I can remember. She only wanted to fight me once and that is a good night compared to the other nights.

Kanaya simply stayed in the kitchen the whole night as people would just come up to her and talk. For a popular girl, who could pick any guy, or girl she simply wouldn't decide. I always wondered what was going on in that head of hers. The rumors can't be true of her and the music teacher, of course it's not.

I simply smile at Vriska who was also smiling at me before I raised my eyebrow. "What's that grin for?"

"Oh you know, just wondering what you did to make the little kitty girl so mad at you last night. Usually you two sit next to each other and talk allllllll night long about the party. But you two seemed like us, like you hated each other.

I rubbed the back of my neck looking down frowning. "D-did we? Oh heh she was probably feeling sick because I know I was. Erm come on we can get some breakfast if you're hungry."

Vriska shrugged and we left the room to go down to my kitchen. Once we were sitting at my table and eating some cereal I couldn't get one thing off my mind. That Karkat kid, he was so… well he was so… I can't explain it but I felt something in that drunk kiss last night…

"Geez Terezi, I thought you were done experimenting… you can stop starring at me." Vriska said catching my attention of how long I was looking at her for.

I blushed a little embarrassed before smirking at her. "Oh really? Do you think I'm done cause well to be honest I think you enjoyed most of what we did back then."

Vriska rolled her eyes and shook her head eating her cereal without anymore of her smart and cocky comments. So I kept thinking about Karkat until I heard footsteps behind me that caught my attention. I turned around and saw Nepeta already dressed and holding her bag.

"Um thanks Terezi for having me over, I'll see you at school bye." Was all she said before turning around and quickly walking out?

"Wait don't you want some…. Food…" I said a bit sad about that. Okay something was definitely wrong with that girl and I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this. The day went with on Kanaya left as well as she said she wanted to get all of her homework done early since she was and honor student.

So it ended up being me and Vriska in the tree house with our laptops both playing some games for about an hour before we went online to chat with our friends to see how they were feeling. I was in the middle of a conversation with Gamzee as he told me all what happened with Tav and him hehehe Vriska would be so mad about that. But I guess they are keeping it a secret for now.

terminallyCapricious "So YeAh ThIs MoThErFuCkEr AnD tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR aLl Up AnD cUdDlEd, NoThInG sErIoUs. :o) HoNk"

gallowsCalibrator "H3H3H3 4WWW G4MZ33 1S 1NLOV3!"

"hEh YeAh, I gUeSs It MoThErFuCkInG iS. wHaT aBoUt YoU sIs? GoT aNy MoThErFuCkEr YoU gOt YoUr PeEpS oN?"

"W3LL 4CTU4LLY 1 DO. : )"

"TeLl SiS, oR sHoUlD i MoThErFuCkInG tAkE a GuEsS."

"H3H3H3 SUR3 T4K3 4 W1LD GU3SS."

"iS iT kArBrO?"

"HOW D1D… UGH Y3S : ?"

"hEh LuCkY gUeSs, YoU sHoUlD gO fOr It SiS :o)"

"3HH 1 H4V3 TO T4LK TO SOM3ONE B3FOR3 1 TRY. I DON'T W4NT TH1S TO RU1N OUR R3L4T1ONSH1P. NOT OURS, S1NC3 YOUR W1TH T4VROS IM PR3TTY SUR3 TH4T OUR L1TTL3 S3TUP 1S NULL 4ND VO1D3D : )"

"HeH yEaH i ThInK sO aS wElL. bUt IlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg SeNd HiS pEsTeRcHuM iNfO tO yOu SiS :o) hOnK."

"TH4NKS G4MZ33"

I sighed and looked at Vriska who was smiling, probably picking on Tavros right now. Turning her cyber bully form on right about now. I sighed and knew that the next person that I had to talk to as I saw the little indication that she was on.

"TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON FLYS DOWN TO H3R FR13NDS C4V3 T4PP1NG H3R M1GHTY T4LON ON TH3 STON3 TO 4SK P3RM1SS1ON TO B3 L3T 1N THE C4V3.

N3P3T4 COM3 ON 1 KNOW YOUR ONL1N3, DONT 1GNOR3 M3 :/"

": 33 Sorry, I was doing chores. What's up?"

"H3H3H3 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 M4D 4T M3 FOR SOM3 R34SON. 4NYW4YS UM HOW H4V3 YOU B33N?"

": 33 Hungover, I really n33d to stop drinking that much. I f33l like such a lazy kitty right now."

"H3H3H3 M3 TO… SO UM DO YOU R3M3MB3R WH4T W3 D1D L4ST N1GHT?"

": 33 Yes AC rempurrs…"

"SO UM… WH4T DO YOU TH1NK 4BOUT THE WHOL3 TH1NG : ?"

": 33 AC knows that her furiend and her were simply having some fun. AC also knows that her furiend doesn't think anything about what happened as well. AC still loves hurr furiend very much."

Relief, finally I felt good about me and Nepeta being okay with eachother. I smiled and started to go on telling Nepeta about my plans. Since she said she didn't think about me kissing Karkat.

"H3H3 COOL! YOUR3 4WSOM3 N3P3T4. SO 4NYW4YS I W4S TH1NK1NG OF T4K1NG TH4T GUY ON 4 D4T3 TON1GHT. M4YB3 CONT1NU3 WH3R3 W3 L3FT OFF WH4T DO YOU TH1NK?

3RM N3P3T4 ?: /

YOU TH3R3 G1RL?"

" : 33 ummm I don't think that would be a furry good idea Terezi. I mean you saw his reaction when I gave him that kitty nip. He obviously wants me…"

Well so much for being cool with Nepeta, I don't know what came over me but I started to get…. Angry.

"H3H3H3 UM… 1F 1T PL34S3S TH3 COURT BUT H3 R4N OFF WH3N YOU D1D TH4T B1T3. 1M PR3TTY SUR3 TH4T 1TS CL34R TH4T H3 WOULD OF ST4Y3D TO CONT1NU3 TH3 K1SS1NG W1TH M3 !F YOU D1DNT GO CR4ZY C4T H3H3H3 : )."

": 33 um I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that he would of stayed if it was just me and him like befurr you purrudely interrupted us."

"UM RUD3LY? 1 W4S G3TT1NG H1M 4 DR1NK F1RST B3FOR3 YOU SWOOP3D DOWN 4ND W4S 4LL UP ON H1M. STOP DR34M1NG."

": 33 you stop dr33ming! Mew know he would rather have a girl that doesn't sl33p around all the time!"

"OH H3LL NO :C YOU 4UT1ST1C C4T FR34K. YOU KNOW WH4T 1 W1LL GO OUT ON TH4T D4T3 W1TH H1M. 4ND GU3SS WH4T W1TH 4LL TH4T "SL33P1NG 4ROUND" 1 DO 1M GO1NG TO ROCK. H1S. WORLD. H3 W1LL FORG3T 4LL 4BOUT TH3 W31RD C4T G1RL TH4T 1NSTE4D OF K1SS1NG H1M L1K3 4 NORM4L HUM4N B31NG B1T3S H1S N3CK.

BY TH3 W4Y YOU SP3LT DR34M1NG WRONG!"

": 33 yeah! Well I'll set up a date with him tomorrow! That way he will realize what a shitty date you gave him! And then I'll "Rock his world" as well. Since I never done such pawful things before he will realize how nice and generous I am and make me his girlfriend!

:33 Also you type dumb!"

And with me in a fit of rage I saw that Nepeta logged off of her Pesterchum. I was so angry, I didn't even realize that Vriska had snuck out a while ago as I typed in the name that Gamzee gave me through email. I would show Nepeta, she wouldn't be taking away this guy from me no sir!

I finally was able to get the name to appear as I waited for Karkat to appear respond on the screen.

"H3H3H3H3 H3Y GU3SS WHO : )"

"GUDGING BY HOW THERE WAS MUTIPLE FUCKING DUMBASS GIGGLES AS WELL AS YOU KNOW WHO I AM MY WILDEST GUESS WOUL D BE THAT YOU ONE OF THE FUCKING GIRLS THAT WAS AT THE PARTY."

"NOT B4D ; )"

"UGH LISTEN. IM SORRY FOR RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT ON YOU TWO. I KNOW ANY OTHER GUY WOULD OF JUMPED RIGHT INTO THAT SCENE WITH NO FUCKING MORAL CODE OR ANYTHING JUST THAT. WELL YOU BOTH KIND OF STOLE MY FIRST KISS. I KNOW IM A PATHETIC FUCKING ASSHOLE BUT THE TRUTH IS THAT YOU TWO PSYCHOTIC GIRLS WERE THE FIRST THAT EVER FUCKING DID THAT TO ME. SO LIKE A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT I GOT NERVOUSE AND HAD TO LEAVE."

"H3H3H3 NO W4Y! 1 W4S YOUR F1RST! OH 1 W1LL K33P TH4T K1SS V3RRRRRY CLOS3 TOO M3."

"YEAH BUT NEPETA ALSO IS THE OTHER CRAZY BITCH THAT GAVE ME A MARK THAT I HAD TO FUCKING EXPLAIN TO MY OBLIVIOUS DAD. HES SUCH AN ASSHOLE HE TRIED TO HIGH FIVE ME. FATHER OF THE FUCKING YEAR."

"OH N3P3T4. W3LL SH3 DO3S TH4T W1TH 3333333VRY GUY SH3 L1K3S. BUT 1 ONLY K1SS TH3 ON3S I R34LLY 4M 1NTO."

"WAIT. HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE. ARE YOU SAYING YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME?"

"UM DUH! BL4RG HOW DUMB C4N YOU POSS1BLY B3?"

"HOLY SHIT. I JUST THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE A ONE NIGHT STAND FOR YOU TWO. I MEAN FUCK. LOOK AT ME IM JUST A PATHETIC SHORT ASSHOLE, YOU TWO WELL. WELL YOU ARE LIKE REALLY HOT AND I HEARD YOU WERE AWESOME TO FUCKING TALK TO. FUCK I SOUND LIKE A MORON."

"H3H3H3 NO 1TS 4CTU4LLY PR3TTY SW33T. W3 SHOULD H4NGOUT SOM3T1M3. SO YOU C4N S33 FOR YOURS3LF HOW COOL I C4N B3 ; )"

"OH UM SURE! WHY THE FUCK NOT! WHAT TIME WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU?"

"HOW 4BOUT TON1GHT? 1 R34LLY W4NT TO SHOW YOU HOW FUN 1 C4N B3 H3H3H3H3."

"HOLY SHIT TONIGHT? GUESS YOUR JUST LIKE ME WITH NO FUCKING FRIENDS BESIDES A STONED OUT CLOWN AND A LISPING ASSHOLE WHO BOTH SEEM TO BE BUSY WITH SOMETHING AT THE MOMENT. SURE I'LL COME BY YOUR HOUSE LATER TO PICK YOU UP."

"S33 YOU TH3N ; )"

And that was a point for Terezi, none for Nepeta. That's what she gets for saying that I sleep around. Once she realizes that she really never had a chance with him then she should wake up. And we could go back being friends like usual.

To be honest I kind of wanted to copy and paste my convo with Karkat to Nepeta. Just to rub it in her face a little. But I'm not that heartless. And sure it might have seemed that I did that to spite Nepeta but I really do like Karkat. I mean that kiss didn't lie. I felt something and I know he did as well.

Soon it was about time for him to pick me up, I wondered how he knew where I lived and deduced that he got my address from Gamzee. Simple detectives work hehe. I was dressed in my red dragon hoody wearing my regular black shirt and some skinny jeans to show off my curves. As always I had on my red glasses and smiled knowing that I looked pretty badass.

Once Karkat picked me up we decided to go to a movie, which he was pretty fucking excited about to tell the truth. This kid liked his movies ?: / especially the ones with will smith in it because once we got to the theater he pretty much jumped on that choice even with the horrible reviews.

Oh well it still was a pretty fun date, we ended up back at his hive sitting in his room as he was showing me his posters.

"Yeah and this one is my favorite. I know Adam Sandler is a fucking one dimensional character but fucking excuse me for falling in love with it."

"Hehehe oh Karkat that movies blows!" I said smiling at his angry expression after insulting what seemed to be one of his lame favorites. Oh well he was pretty cute when he was angry.

I patted the bed side next to me for him to sit down next to me. It was so cute to see him frown and blush as he obliged and took a seat next to me. I could tell how he was getting nervous about being alone in his room with a girl. I had to admit even with his rough exterior he still was kind of soft inside.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be alone in your room like this Karkat? Hehe wouldn't your dad parents get mad?" I asked him blinking a couple times behind my glasses.

"My father is busy with his multiple jobs to give a fuck. Not saying that I really fucking hate how he almost works his ass to death, but still he really isn't that great of a fucking role model as you can tell from my sunshine of a personality. But I try to help to keep the house clean and make his meals when he gets home. Karkat, the fucking housemaid right here."

I chuckled and looked at him, putting my hand on his knee not to close to make him nervous. "You know a lot of girls would kill to have a guy that would clean and cook for them once in a while. Also having looks to go with it, Karkat you are a catch."

Smiling, I actually got him to smile as he blushed and looked to the side. "Fuck. You really think so?" He said still leaving my hand on his knee. Well now was good time than ever to go for the kill. My hand slowly slides up his thigh which quickly caught his attention as I lean in giving my oh so popular toothy grin. I reached up and took off my glasses letting him see my eyes as I whispered.

"I know so Karkat… Maybe I could be so lucky to have that honor. What do you think?" I said closing my eyes as I closed in.

Soon I felt a hand on my own stopping my hand in place as I opened to frowning Karkat. He shook his head and stood up sighing and folding his arms over his chest looking down at me.

"What?" I asked blinking wondering why he didn't kiss me back. I thought the mood was right, I know he has a crush on me otherwise why would he invite me over to his house?

"Listen Terezi I like you. Like I have a crush on but I just don't feel right about kissing you just yet. I mean I feel like I'm leading you on that I want a relationship with you when tomorrow I'm going on a date with Nepeta. Fuck I feel like a fucking asshole now. I just asked Sollux what I should do since you both asked me like minutes apart from each other and he said. Oh hey dumbass just goes out with both of them and see who you like better. You aren't leading anyone on if you don't kiss them you are just hanging out! Yeah me and my fucking idiotic brain of mine good fucking thinking. Give me the Nobel prize please!"

I blinked hearing his rant, he felt bad because he thought he was leading me on? But he liked me and not that cat freak Nepeta. I mean come on look at me I'm cool, sexy, and have one of the greatest laughs in the whole school. He was probably just afraid of breaking Nepeta's heart she is pretty emotional and fragile.

Smiling I stand up and wrap my arms around Karkat hugging him close and patting his head. "Shut the fuck up Karkat. Don't worry I know who you will pick after you go on that lame ass date with Nepeta. Just try to let her down gently when you choose me."

Karkat looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Um, aren't you two like friends?"

"Oh her? Blarg! No way. Listen just see how boring and sad tomorrow will be and you will know what I'm talking about. But I should go, don't want to tempt your cute little head of yours anymore with me being in your room hehehe toodles. " I said before leaving his room and walking out of his home. I quickly got into my car and drove off.

To be very honest I was jealous and angry, how could Nepeta do something so sneaky! Asking him out on a date without even telling me? I called him first, and she should know that I have the upper hand here. Although giving her tomorrow with him would make challenges for me. Who knows what that sneak would do to sabotage my chances?

The next day was pretty much me checking my pesterchum constantly checking to see if that lame ass olive green ArsenicCatnip name would appear online along with Karkat's. But nothing, all fucking day. Not one of them appeared online until pretty late at night. Oh she was dead, she was so dead. I glared at my laptop and soon closed it shaking my head.

The next day was Monday on our lovely school. I was busy walking into the front doors as I expecting to walk to class with the usual girl's. But once I saw that short messy haired cat crazed girl I glared and avoided the group. Blarg, whatever I could walk to my class by myself.

But something caught my eye. It was Karkat, Sollux and Gamzee all talking on the stairs. I smiled and began to switch to detective mode as I quickly went to the other stairs and walked to the upper level. Walking back to the stairs where they sat and began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Tho you denied Terezi? Damn Karkat I didn't think you such a fucking puththy heh." Sollux said, good just the conversation I wanted to hear.

"Shut the fuck up Sollux. You don't get it I really like Terezi it just wouldn't feel right kissing her and doing god knows what like someone of your standards, when I was going on another date with Nepeta the next day." I heard Karkat, kind of weird how he held onto morals so tightly. Even when he was with his friends.

"Aww a motherfucking gentleman. I like that tune bro. Simply fucking magical, but what about Nepsis did you up and did the deed with her?" Gamzee said, which made me lean in closer to see what exactly happened that night.

"Ugh. I really hate how you fucking talk you know that? No I didn't do the fucking shit you are talking about. But we actually had a fucking nice time, as far as you can with her god forsaken cat puns all the time. Although she did try to stop them when she saw I was getting annoyed. She was really fucking shy the whole time she was afraid to look into my eyes when we talked on our picnic which I know how fucking lame it is but it was kind of adorable… But she really was to fucking shy to try anything. Not like Terezi who was the one who was so fucking pushy to kiss me. Nepeta was even to scared to hug me goodbye when we I left."

"Holy sthit KK shut the fuck up your giving me diabetesth." Sollux said, I agreed. He should really shut the fuck up about Nepeta.

"So you up and motherfucking didn't do anything fun with Nepsis?"

"Well… we did do something… I'm kind of ashamed of it and a little guilty…. But me and Nepeta-"

"Hey Terezi why are you on the stairs?" I jumped looking back seeing a smiling Feferi along with Nepeta glaring at me and Vriska whom was frowning and looking at me.

I glared back at Nepeta, not able to hear what the two did that was so exciting as I smiled and lean on the stairs.

"Oh hehe nothing just looking for Karkat. I was just going to tell him how amazing he was this weekend, and how much fun I had on our date. Kind of eager guy I was in his bedroom by the night, and… hehehe." I said smiling straight at Nepeta as I could see she was getting angry with me. Good she really should back off Karkat and stop looking at me like that.

"Oh wow! Wait. But Nepeta also went on a date with Karcrab… so was it a double date?" Feferi said, I could see Vriska start to slowly smile as if she was seeing something in the future.

Nepeta with her coy ass smile nodded. "Purrhaps we did. And purrhaps it was one of the most amazing dates I evfur had. We went out into the woods and had a picnic. He was so nice and fun and well… one thing lead to another…" She smirked at me and gave me a very devilish look. "Well you guys did ask why I was limping right."

Oh that bitch, I could feel my rage well up inside me as I glared at her. It was no way, that exciting thing wasn't that.

"Ugh stop lying Nepeta. We all know that you are faking that limp. Grow up." I said glaring at her folding my arms over my chest.

"What! You stop lying Karkat told me what happened at our date! You were denied, just like I knew you would!" Nepeta said as she clenched her fist looking up at me. Cute she was getting so angry, a shorty like her really should calm down.

"Pfft, whatever Nepeta. Keep dreaming that you and Karkat have a chance in hell. I'm going to go find him and once he sees me he will forget all about you." I said as I smiled down at her egging her on a little.

I could see Feferi getting a little nervous as she backed away from us while Vriska was waving people over like well I knew she would. She would probably start making some bets at what was happening.

"Just shut up, you, you… Slut!" Nepeta glared as she finally did it and pushed me. She was stronger than she looked as I stumbled back and glared at her. Not cause she pushed me but because of what she called me.

I slapped the little bitch across her face and frowned. "What did you call me? You autistic cat freak, why don't you go live in a cave and-" I was cut off by a quick tackle that knocked both of us down the stairs. I was too busy throwing punches and grabbing whatever I could grab to notice Karkat yelling at us as well as the large group that surrounded us.

Nepeta was no pushover when it came to fighting. She could scrap and well I took some good hits and felt some blood fall from my nose as well as my glasses being broken which were no longer on my face at the moment. Soon I felt myself being lifted up being torn apart from the freak as I still swung at her glaring from my one swollen eye. Oh I got her as well. Her face was bruised and she had a busted lip. I looked who was holding us apart.

"You two will decease this unacceptable behavior this instant!" Equius yelled holding us both up and apart. Holy shit just how strong is this guy.

"Hey look its Equius! Yo Equius do that one thing with your sweat whoooo!" I could hear some random person yelling. Apparently Equius had gotten popular from the last party.

But I felt him set us down as the group began to part letting in a tall adult wearing sunglasses and golden blond hair walked to the three of us. "Thanks Equius. Way to stop this catfight. But for you two, you're coming with me. I think the principle and counselor would like to know what was happening here." Mr. Dave looked at me and frowned shaking his head. "Not cool Terezi, I expected a lot more from you. And with one of your best friends to."

Shit. That's what I feel like as I looked up at Mr. Dave and back down at Nepeta who wasn't looking angry anymore but actually crying hugging onto Equius who was gently caressing her. The world crashed down onto me like a ton of bricks. Nepeta, my friend was crying because of me. Yup, Mr. Dave was right. I really didn't feel that cool right about now, I actually felt the shittiest I have ever felt.

We both sent to the principal's office were we both got a week suspension as well as a month of counseling. My mom would probably flip her shit when I get home, but I really didn't care. All I really wanted to know is how I was going to fix this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So let me just say this... I thought Gamzee's typing style was hard. FUCK TEREZI'S TYPING STYLE. Pretty much when Nepeta called Terezi's style dumb was from me. My fingers ;-;... dem broke. Nah but real talk. Oooo there you go, that cat fight that you all be waiting for... get it... cat fight... Nepeta... cat... eh whatever. So what will become of these two friends!? Will they still fight over Karkat, or will I go to a different story of the other characters. Like maybe if Sollux and Feferi get caught, or will Equius keep on being that party animal. WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT KANAYA!?<strong>

**to be continued c:~**


End file.
